


A White Christmas

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, White Christmas, a secret date, for enstars secret santa 2k19, please spare me if they are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Eichi didn't like the so called family party he attended, it didn't have the festive spirit unlike the party after StarFes. After going outside to get fresh air, he was greeted with...For Enstars Secret Santa, 2k19.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> When the tryst of stars shines upon us, let us dance a waltz.  
> \-- Tryst of Stars, fine.

_ “This party is really like the others,”  _ Eichi muttered to himself as he was standing outside of the mansion. This is the first time he was not able to get sick during the winter, perhaps the medication that his doctor provided him worked. However, this wasn't the party that he had anticipated, it was just the usual business gathering, nothing festive compared to the party after StarFes had happened. _ “ _

“Fufufu, is our dear emperor looking lonely tonight~?” a voice hummed which made Eichi look around the area, he was confused. Suddenly, a bouquet of roses appeared right in front of the emperor. He then bent down and picked the bouquet up, still confused on where did this come from. The bushes rustled, the next thing he knew there was a notebook laying down the ground. He took a closer look to see what it is but it turns out that it was the exchange diary he had kept with Wataru. He opened the diary to check if there are any new entries. To his surprise, there was one.

_ “My dear Eichi, it looks like you've gotten tired of this party. Well worry not, your Hibiki Wataru will put a smile on your face~ Come to the garden area right next to the venue. I’ll be waiting for you and I’ll welcome you with a warm embrace.” _

Eichi closed the diary and rushed to the garden area right next to the venue of the party. As he got closer, he noticed there were tons of roses surrounding the area. He slowed down for a moment as he suddenly saw a picnic mat and a basket. He then turned around to see Wataru, the person he didn’t expect to see on this Christmas Day. The magician stretched his arms out, smiling. Eichi placed the bouquet and the exchange diary down and went to Wataru to embrace him. They stayed like this for a while until Wataru decided to let go. “Hibiki-kun… did you prepare this…?” Eichi asked.

“Of course your majesty~! It’s for you to smile~!” Wataru said as he threw rose petals in the air and gave a soft smile to Eichi. The emperor suddenly felt bliss. The party was boring and it didn’t bring any color to his eyes. But, when he was now with Wataru, he now saw the color. Everything was so vivid in his eyes, he can even stay here for the whole duration of the party. Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere. Eichi looked around unsure what to do while Wataru held out his hand, “Shall we dance? My dear emperor?” he asked with a sincere smile on his face. Eichi smiled back as he took the other male’s hand and started to dance.

It was magical. Every step with him was like heaven. Eichi wanted to stay like this forever… and ever. A tint of red appeared on his face as he buried it in Wataru’s shoulder while still dancing. The other male held the emperor’s hand tighter as they continued to dance in the garden. Even when the music stopped, they were still in that position, swaying slowly as Wataru started singing some parts of fine’s songs. It didn’t take too long for Eichi to let go and started singing along. However, they still held hands, gripping tighter as they sung. 

“You must be really tired from all of the talking at the party. Why don’t you lie down with me and look at the night sky?” Wataru asked. Eichi nodded in reply as the do laid down in the picnic mat on the ground. As Eichi was distracted by the night sky, he didn’t notice that Wataru was already hugging him. When he noticed, he started blushing. It wasn’t your average blush, his blush had all shades of red. What’s worse, the area was so well lit up by fairy lights that Wataru could probably see his blush. 

“Amazing~! I was able to make your majesty blush!” Wataru explained as he sat up and spread his arms. Eichi blushed even harder, he was laying down beside the person he admired when he first entered Yumenosaki Academy. He remembers the days where Wataru was oh so far away and now, he and him we equals. They had this bond and that bond can never be broken. The emperor sat up, taking a deep breath. His thoughts were filled with memories of Wataru and… during those times.

“Hey, Hibiki-kun,” Eichi spoke causing the other male to look at him. He had finally realized these feelings deep inside him, after spending time with him under the night sky. “Why… did you do this for me? I don’t really deserve anything after what I had done to you in the past…,” he said as tears started falling down his cheek. Regret and guilt took over him, he just can’t accept this kindness from someone he had treated badly. He didn’t realize at the time how gruesome his ways of reforming the whole entire school. Wataru carefully lifted Eichi’s chin up and wiped his tears with his thumb. Snowflakes suddenly started falling down to the ground and the two looked up. 

“Aah, is this what they call a ‘white christmas’?” Eichi asked. He was watching the snow fall down from the sky, he had never imagined that it would start snowing on Christmas Eve. They were silent for a while until the emperor spoke again, “Hey… Wataru--” he suddenly got caught off by Wataru’s kiss. Eichi was shocked at the turn of events, he didn’t expect the person he admired for so long to suddenly kiss him. The two stayed like that, for what it felt like an eternity, Wataru pulled out of the kiss and Eichi felt dazed.

_ "Didn’t I say ‘I love you’ enough my dear Eichi?” _

“For… how long Wataru?” Eichi asked as Wataru placed a finger in front of his mouth to silence him. 

“What matters, is that we are together. I shall be the one who shall entertain my dear emperor. I shall be the one who will make you smile everyday. No need to remind yourself what you did to me in the past. Now, we have formed a bond that will last forever. I love you so much from the bottom of my heart… Eichi.” Wataru said as he kissed Eichi’s forehead.

It took awhile for Eichi to respond, everything happened so fast. In the end, he hugged Wataru and said, “I love you also… my Wataru.”

Eichi finally learned the true beauty of Christmas. He is so glad to spend his first ever  **_real_ ** Christmas with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Tai! I hope you enjoyed this WataEi fic that I wrote! I didn’t really know how to write these two together, so hopefully they aren’t too ooc hehe. It took quite a while to complete this fic since I had school going on (not to mention i crammed this piece on the 22nd) but here it is!!!  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and I wish you a happy holiday~!  
> From your dying knightsp santa, rinny.  
> (I know you asked for a Christmas date but I hope a date + confession counts)


End file.
